During this fiscal year, this project, originally begun when Dr. Bailey-Wilson was a Professor at Louisiana State University Medical Center, has been continued. Work accomplished this fiscal year has been mainly administrative in nature, aimed at redesigning the funding and set-up of the project now that Dr. Bailey-Wilson, the PI has moved to the NIH. Questionnaires are being redesigned, funding mechanisms have been replaced, NIH IRB approval is being sought, and clinical exemptions are being sought. This process is ongoin. The purpose of this study is to identify a gene or genes that contribute to lung cancer susceptibility. The specific aims are to 1) collect family history and environmental risk factor data about lung cancer from lung cancer patients and their families and to also collect blood and tissue samples from a subset of the families that appear informative for linkage analysis; 2) genotype the biological samples for a genome wide set of marker loci; 3) perform a genome-wide linkage analysis to attempt to localize a lung cancer susceptibility locus (loci). Ten families were collected for linkage analysis before Dr. Bailey-Wilson left LSUMC. The data collection is expected to resume within the next few months after all requisite approvals are obtained.